


It's Always Going to End Like This.

by 14lizardsinabox



Series: A Universal Constant. [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Other, Sad, just angst thats it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: It's always is going to end like this, I'm sorry.I dont know why.Please know I'll always love you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love universal constants tbh- theyre one of my fav tropes.  
> If you've noticed ive slipped a couple in my jumin fic (the red shoes from bed end 2) and some others a i cant name now.  
> and well  
> i realized how often MC dies in MM and... universal constants *sparkle emoji*  
> This will be a short series and i may end up doing some for the extra characters~

You were my first.

  
At everything. At this whirlwind of a game. _I’m sure of it._

  
_I'm sorry how it ended._

  
_We were really happy, weren’t we?_

  
I don’t remember a dull day, a sad day, or even a bad day with you.

  
_My sun_ , that’s what I ended up calling you, because you are. You were confused at first, saying how you were always “Shooting star Yoosung!”

  
“Stars are far off suns, Yoosung!” I had retaliated, not having thought through the sudden new nickname. “And- and I’m so close to my star that he is my sun now!”

  
_Oh jeez that’s so cheesy._

  
You got really red, and I burst out laughing at your reaction. You retaliated by going and taking me up in your arms peppering me with kisses and practically shouting about how sappy and cheesy I am, and how much you love me.

  
_I love you too._

  
I am always so proud of you- I was always so proud of you and everything you did. You would always- you always say how everything you do, you do for me. But I know it’s for you yourself too; but I still told you that you had to do things for yourself and not just for me all the time. You’d shrug and say that I wasn’t ever going to leave so you could always do everything for me.

  
I never did want to leave.

  
It was utterly terrible wasn’t it?

  
I just said there were never any bad days with you- but I was alone that day. You were very busy at the office and I was making my way over to see you.  
Already dark, already late, it was raining like hell, I had been nearby and didn’t mind walking.

  
I was really missing you.  
_I really miss you._  
…

  
You cried a lot when they told you. I don’t blame you-

  
“Threw herself off the bridge.” they had said, bluntly. How rude and inconsiderate of them, _don’t you think? Just dropping a bomb like that?!_

  
_Killed myself?_  
_Never! Not- not while I had you!_

  
I was just going crossing the bridge like I always did. Cars were passing by too quickly- if there were any, I had only seen two. Everyone was inside because of the rain, _I wanted to be too._

  
I saw someone coming up from the other side, and I shifted over more to the right, more towards the edge. _Don’t want to be rude, y’know._

  
They stopped me when we crossed paths.

  
_I don’t want to be rude._

  
They ask for the time.

  
I tell them.

  
They ask where a pretty lady is off to.

  
I laugh politely, “Home.” I lie. “I have a puppy waiting for me.” _Please leave me alone._

  
“What a shame.” I feel a hand on my shoulder.

  
I don’t have time to scream- I don’t have time to react. I’m already falling down.

  
… I’ve already fallen.

  
I’ve already hit the water, although- I didn’t know water could feel just like concrete.

  
I don’t feel the water. I don’t feel anything.

  
…Maybe it was for the better I couldn’t.

 

...

  
God, this was _just like Rika_ , wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of reset theory? kind of not idk im not big on reset theory but i guess i ended up making one.
> 
> This work is part of a series- its one of my biggest pet peeves seeing a fic with every ship tagged at the top of a tag so this is part of a series and each character will be posted as so. Every character will have the same summary and tags etc  
> hope you like it!! <3


End file.
